


Oh The Things We'll Learn

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Licking, M/M, No Porn, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: Dean's been reading fanfic for a while now and Sam finds out.





	Oh The Things We'll Learn

  Sam struggling to match up the buttons on his wrinkled shirt. “Maybe it’s missing one after you tore it off last night.” Giving up he leaned in to Dean who was sitting at the table focused on the laptop screen. “Next motel better have an iron.” Dean wasn’t paying any attention. He just continued to stare intently at the screen with a quirky smile that grew and faded with each click.  
  
  ”What are you looking at?” Sam leaned over his shoulder. “What database is that? I’ve never heard of A-Oh-Three. Some kind of underground thing?”  
  
  Dean blinked out of his daze, “Uh. Yea. Mostly fiction stuff…” He trailed off scrolling again.  
  
  ”Wait… Dean… are you reading fan fiction?” Sam took a step back, “You’re reading that stuff where people make up stories about Hogwarts being a brothel?”  
  
  Dean turned, “You read that one too? Weird, right?” Starting to talk with his hands and looking off in to empty space, “Even with magic there is just no way. No way.” Returning his gaze to Sam, “And that ending… seemed really forced.” He laughed to himself, “Like Hermione.”  
  
  Sam’s face twisted in horror at the thought. “WHAT? NO! Why are you reading that stuff??”  
  
  Dean fawned shock, “For one, It’s more interesting than the actual books. And, for two, it’s where I learned that thing with my tongue that made you scream my name last night.” He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms waiting for a response.  
  
  ”Wait. What?”  
  
  ”Yea, right here.” Dean turned back to the laptop and pulled up his reading history, clicking on a title he read a few days ago. Scrolling through he stopped on a passage and highlighted it, “This.”  
  
  ”You learned that from some teenager trying to write porn?” Sam started to turn away when Dean grabbed his hand.  
  
  ”I learned this from some writer who calls himself Casamisha and I’m pretty sure the dude is not a teenager.” Dean pulled Sam’s open hand to his lips, ghosting with heated breath across the callused muscle, trailing the very tip of his tongue along it’s frame and valleys. Letting his jaw fall open, taking in the expanse between the thumb and wrist, Dean gently gnawed the tense meat, dragging his teeth as he went, his smooth tongue wrapped and danced around as he moaned into the warm flesh. Sam stumbled backwards.  
  
  Releasing Sam’s wrist, ”…and that gets a kudos from me.” Dean turned back towards the computer to click through his list of bookmarked fics. “Now where did you go…?” He trailed off again.  
  
  Taking a moment to recenter himself and shove the heat building in his jeans to another position, “What do you mean kudos from you?”  
  
  ”Well, it’s an unwritten rule, young padowan,” he gave a wink when Sam interrupted.  
  
  “Stop with the nerd references. You’re freaking me out a little.”  
  
  Chuckling, “Okay. Fine.” Pointing at the screen, having found the fic he was looking for, “If you read something on here and you like it, you click this little box with the heart at the bottom. It’s like giving the author a thumbs up.” Scrolling to the comments, “And if it was so amazing that you just lost your shit over it, you leave a comment. It's like feeding a gold fish... it's what they live on.”  
  
  ”But you're saying you learned how to do that from reading fanfic?”  
  
  ”Yea… and not just that. This Casamisha guy writes a lot of stuff tagged _J2_ and really knows his stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Challenge: Unwritten
> 
> It's been floating around in the back of my mind, this idea of when readers should give kudos and why they don't. This weeks challenge was a little forced, like Hermione.


End file.
